


It was the happy hour of assault and the kiss/it is the hour of departure

by FakeCirilla9



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dubious Morality, Fluff, Hippogriffs, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M, Pixies, Poor Life Choices, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension, failed revolution, post Dumbledore/Grindelwald duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: "I don't care if I fall as long as someone else picks up my wand and keeps on fighting."Albus picked up the Elder Wand. He doesn't intend to continue Gellert's fight, though.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	It was the happy hour of assault and the kiss/it is the hour of departure

**Author's Note:**

> The title is drawn from [The Song of Despair](https://poets.org/poem/song-despair), a poem written by Pablo Neruda. I think it suits this relationship very well ;)

The carriage rolled on, trudging up the steep rises and falling lightly down the slopes. Spells unweighted it, when the ground climbed up, and slowed its wheels when the road resembled more a chasm than a rideable pass.

A hippogriff went slowly, restrained by a sure hand of the driver who stopped all the attempts the beast made to fly.

There was another person in the vehicle too, silently staring at the passing countryside.

"Do you intend to pretend mute the whole way?" Albus asked, giving his companion a sideways glance.

"Do you want me to thank you for not removing my tongue?" Gellert bit back.

Albus sighed, keeping his eyes trained on his hands that clutched the reins; paying more attention to the leather of his gloves, perhaps, than the simple task of driving demanded. 

"I do not claim that all the government does is right. But partly, you are to blame for that. They are afraid, Gellert, afraid of you and your ideas. And when people are scared, they react with violence. Wizards and muggles are no different in this."

Grindelwald scoffed and continued to admire nature rather than to face his old friend.

"This is all that is left of you," Gellert's voice dripped with contempt when he spoke anew. "The same haughty tone, the clever tongue that won't say 'yes' or 'no' but 'perhaps', 'maybe', shying away from definite, necessary decisions. Will you use the same personal charm you once coaxed me with when advising the tribunal they shall be civil with me?"

"I'm not going to hand you over to the international court."

Two coloured eyes looked straight at him for the first time since the duel had ended and the journey began. Albus glanced at the heterochromatic irises he remembered so well but then he quickly averted Gellert's eyes, least the other wizard will peer too deeply into his soul. 

"What are you going to do with me then?" Gellert tried to sound confident but behind the nonchalance Albus detected uncertainty. "If you plan on killing me, why not doing it earlier when you had me defeated and at your mercy? Why all the trouble? Or you want to hide the body so my followers could never find it?"

Words spoken with grim kind of mirth, concerns disguised as amusing nonsense cut into Albus' heart like daggers. Have they grown estranged so much? Has nothing they once shared mattered anymore?

"Do you honestly think I could kill you?" he asked, fighting the gull in his throat. Angry at his own weakness, he added, to hurt him in turn: "or are these things you do to your enemies on a daily basis?"

Gellert smiled but it was nothing like when he had once beamed at Albus' sight during their summer together. This was all sharpness of teeth and coldness in the eyes. Smirking, Gellert looked like he knew more than his companion and like everything was a private joke to him. Apparently, everything Albus said, including his own feelings laid bared, warranted nothing but ridicule in Gellert's opinion.

"I'm sure you've read many articles about me. As much as journalists tend to dramatize I'm afraid I must disappoint you this time. They're all true."

Descriptions of murders, assaults, terrorist attacks flashed through Albus' thoughts. People killed, muggles slaughtered, whole cities encased in a blue fire. He's read all of them many times over because no matter how they pained him, they were the only thing he got concerning Gellert's whereabouts. 

"You've turned a monster," Albus whispered.

The coldness of Gellert's eyes rivaled the snowy mountain tops around.

"Perhaps I did. Someone needs to take the responsibility of the revolution upon his shoulders when the other falters."

Albus cringed, hearing his own words from all these years back. 

"Don't you see you hurt people?"

"I liberate them."

"Grindelwald, bringer of freedom," Albus mocked not unlike his own brother when he had confronted them long ago. "And how many have died because of your noble mission?"

"It is better to die standing than to live on your knees." Gellert answered.

Albus shook his head.

"You only inflame the conflict this way. The legal authorities will enforce stricter laws to stop you. Put off by the severe means, more wizards will join you. The aurors will keep arresting more and more."

"And thus we've reached the whole circle," Gellert summed up. "Now I will complain about your stand anew and you will criticise my – too harsh according to you – methods. Ah, I missed these arguments."

"Have you?" Albus asked, perhaps too promptly.

Gellert looked at him, studying his expression and this time Albus did not turn away even though his heart hammered in his chest like a Cornish pixie that wants to get out of a cage. He stared at Gellert's mouth as if his sanity depended on the answer. And it was a bit absurd that the clarity of his mind shall lie helpless at the whim of a madman.

"I have."

Albus felt warmth spreading from his heart, flowing his insides and heating his face, making his cheeks pink no doubt. For this time, Gellert's words and eyes were honest. For a brief moment he saw the man as the dear boy from the most passionate and memorable summer of his life: the same belief in his own convictions, the same vulnerability born from pure idealism.

This time it was Gellert who looked away.

"I know these mountains," the dark wizard said after a while.

"I don't doubt you do. If there was one thing you've been fond of in the Godric's Hollow, it was the landscape. Alps are much higher, of course, but the general impression..." Dumbledore trailed off. Gellert would not look at him still and he wondered if he assumed too much. Maybe Gellert was not the one for such trivial sentimentality and his choice of the hideout was based on nothing but war strategy.

"There were at least two things I liked about that valley," Gellert muttered.

The pixie in Albus' chest fluttered again. The corners of his lips pulled up nearly on their own accord and he let it became a broad smile.

"So that's your plan," continued the captive. "Escort me to Nurmengard. Make my castle into my prison. How impressively cruel."

Albus ceased to smile. He pulled the hippogriff to a stop. The beast scratched at the ground with its clawed leg impatiently. Gellert finally looked back to him and had the cheek to look surprised at Albus' indignation.

"Cruel?" Albus asked incredulously, "you call that cruel? Would you perhaps prefer Azkaban or being detained for the rest of your life in the undergrounds of New York? All that assuming they would not have you executed for your crimes."

Sparks of anger lit up Gellert's eyes. One burned dark, the other bright and Albus knew these lights so well from their past fiery discussions and from that one tragic day when wands joined the heated words.

"You know full well what it is that I want," Gellert said darkly as he leaned closer towards Albus, threateningly.

The fire in his eyes could scorch but Albus withstood it. He did not recoil as this would be admitting defeat. He even got closer himself. They were so close Albus could feel the heat emanating from the other man's body and it would be hard to draw a breath if he did remember to breathe at all at the moment.

"I will not join your cause," Albus said evenly, with all the composure he didn't feel.

"It was our cause once."

"I've let the childhood fantasies behind."

"All of them?" And Gellert's gaze shifted lower, fell on Albus' lips with a weight as tangible as a touch.

Gellert got closer still. Albus froze, trapped in a bubble that separated them from the outside world. Everything around ceased to matter, nearly stopped existing, and there were only the two of them suspended in the moment of time that seemed to stretch. They didn't even touch with any part of the body yet invisible shackles bound Albus in place. Even though not captured under any spells in opposite to his companion, Albus could barely move his hand.

The Elder Wand pressed into Gellert's neck when Albus could feel his breath on his lips and they were so close it was hard to see the other person fully.

"I don't know if I can trust you," Albus said.

"My old friend," Gellert answered. "Of course you cannot."

He still leaned closer, though, unconcerned of the threat of his own weapon pointed at him, and their mouths met.

The Cornish pixie somersaulted somewhere downward to settle in Albus' stomach, causing him to shiver in Gellert's arms that came tentatively to rest at Albus' shoulders.

Their lips reminded itself each other in no time; got aquatinted anew as swiftly as if only a few days, instead of long lonely years, passed since they last have kissed. Magic surged through Albus' veins as their tongues danced and he lowered his wand to not to hurt Gellert accidentally. His grip on the wood remained strong though. It was Grindelwald, after all, one shall never neglect precautions in his presence.

At last they parted and Albus inhaled air in his hurting lungs. He felt like half-drowned man yet he would gladly sink into Gellert's touch once more. His chest was constricted and he didn't know if it was from physical exertion or emotions, so long held at bay, that now flooded him.

Gellert still held him by the shoulders looking into his face. He wore an expression hard to decipher like he debated with himself on the next move.

The hippogriff chirped and the bubble broke. Albus turned to the beast, grabbing the reins and accidentally brushing Gellert's hands off. Gellert shifted to the side and Albus wanted to reach out and pull him back close but instead, he just snapped the reins letting the hippogriff move. Made to stand motionless for so long the beast rushed onwards in an instant run, beat the ground for a few strands before spreading its wings and leaping into the air.

The carriage took off with a sharp tug that forced them deeper into the padded seat. Gellert hissed a curse.

"Not fond of the mean of transport?" Albus couldn't stop himself from taunting him. "And I've picked such a picturesque route for you."

The castle was visible in the distance, hugged to one mountain's side but Albus directed the hippogriff to a more circular route. The animal could use a few circles in the air after all.

"I will never understand why you are so fond of all the lesser creatures; be it magical beasts or muggles."

Albus did not let him draw himself into a political argument.

"You speak like you didn't use their help yourself."

"Ah, but that is the subtle difference. I use them while you get emotionally involved. It is a mistake to let yourself be so close to an inferior being."

"And if the beings are equal?" Albus inquired and they both knew there was a deeper meaning behind this than the current discussion.

A perfect understanding passed wordless between them, better than any legilimency, an understanding born from alike minds. Once they could finish each other’s thoughts without using any magic. But maybe there had been magic in that, Albus reflected, the most powerful form of it.

Gellert was silent. Earth scampered beneath them, mountains, vales, a muggle village, patches of green forests and yellow corps changed like during a transmutation class as they flew above the world, carried by the hippogriff’s strong wings.

Albus secured the reins to a rail and reached out with his hand, embracing the other man. Gellert tensed at first but then he leaned into Albus, his head coming to rest on Albus’ shoulder.

“Wouldn’t you let me go? You’ve taken me the Elder Wand already,” hot air tickled Albus’ neck as Gellert spoke.

Dumbledore laughed but his chuckle was robbed off mirth this time, usually reserved for the likes like Travers.

“Would you stop killing?” Albus countered.

They both knew the answers.

The Nurmengard castle grew bigger as the hippogriff made tighter and tighter loops. 

“I will try to escape,” Gellert informed him, not moving an inch from his position.

“I would be disappointed if you didn’t,” Albus smiled.

Gellert craned his neck to look at him. His miscoloured eyes hardened upon noticing Albus’ expression.

“Do you think you can hold me forever? Many have tried.”

“I am not many.”

“You’re awfully full of yourself.”

“Who says that?” Albus’ eyes twinkled in genuine amusement now and Gellert’s frown deepened. Before he could lash out with his tongue, however, Albus leaned to him and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

Gellert raised his head and they were kissing again. This time it was both gentler and slower and yet held some urgency to it as if Gellert was trying to imprint the moment for a pensieve.

The hippogriff landed, spilling pecks of driveway with his hind hooves. Albus casted the springing spell in the last moment, tearing himself away from Gellert. They touched the ground smoothly.

“I hate beasts,” Gellert muttered anyway, apparently set on being displeased.

The hippogriff snapped its beak in an open threat.

“Hoo, easy,” Albus soothed him, then turned to Gellert: “I wouldn’t insult him aloud in his hearing range,” he advised.

Gellert looked at him like he was going mad.

“You spend too much time surrounded with the likes like Scamander.

“What can I do?” Albus spread his hands. “A teacher cannot escape his students.”

He hopped out of the carriage, offering Gellert a hand which the latter took after a second’s of hesitation.

“It is unethical, you know.”

“What is?” Albus’ eyebrows drew up in confusion.

“Such… relationship between a teacher and a student. Even if he’s an ex-student of yours– What?” Gellert scowled as Albus burst out laughing during his speech.

Unconcerned of Gellert’s offended expression, Albus laughed until his eyes watered and his stomach hurt.

“What is so funny about it?” Gellert stood stiff and unamused in the slightest, like a figure wrought in marble: cold and distant and unforgiving.

“Did you think-” Albus choked out, still having problems with catching breath properly. “Have you seriously thought– Gellert, there is nothing between me and Newt.”

Albus finally managed to calm himself enough to stay straight. He put his hands on Gellert’s tense shoulders and looked him in the eye.

“There never was anyone besides you.”

"You still love me. And you will leave me here to rot?"

Gellert's eyes were pleading but Albus knew his seduction skills all too well. He would not fall for it again. Not to the extent he once did.

"It is a just consequence of your actions," he said firmly. Then his expression softened and he added, to make it easier - or maybe harder - but he wanted to prolong the time they were together: "I can stay for a tea, if you wish for some company." The offer will most likely be rejected but Albus tried anyway.

Just as he feared, Gellert distanced himself immediately. His eyes glinted cold as he shrugged out of Albus' arms.

"Save that pity for wizards that live in fear, forced into hiding by policies you support," the blonde snorted.

"You were always terrible at farewells," Albus remarked.

Gellert wouldn't look at him. He turned towards Nurmengard castle, as if he didn't know the sight by heart. The building rose like an imposing dark shadow, fitting into the mountain scenery as if shaped by nature itself and not built with magic. The gates were high enough to let a flying vehicle in, and above them, wrought in a shiny silver, an inscription stated: "FOR THE GREATER GOOD".

"Are you still there?" Gellert spat, his head inclined in Albus' direction but still not looking towards him. "Go! You may bask in the glory of the self-righteous world in England as well. Even better there, in the light of flashes and ministerial awards."

"I very much doubt Travers will praise my actions," muttered Dumbledore. Aloud, he added: "Good bye, then. I will not say farewell as I hope we will meet again."

Another snort was his only answer. Albus went to the hippogriff that tried to catch swallows that dared to fly too close to him. 

Albus went away with a lighter conscience and a heavier heart.

Glancing back one more time, when the ground was left far behind, he thought he saw the little figure of Gellert looking up after him. He raised his hand in a silent goodbye gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for all the improper comparisons between the two characters that shall never be compared. But I hope it went unnoticed and so will only weigh on my conscience instead of being traumatic to readers ;).
> 
> I'm also afraid, since this got so fluffy, whether Gellert isn't too calm and thus OOC. But shh, let's ascribe it to all the spells Albus undoubtedly cast at him and pretend it's OK.


End file.
